


A date on Valentine’s

by yaiga



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluffy, Lizzington cause’…what else, Valentine’s fic, sexy times around the corner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: For you guys, irremediable lovesick puppies…like I am, I wrote this. Enjoy and Happy Valentine’s!I know!!! The title sucks, but bear with me, the muse just left me in that particular moment.One tip: Read it till the end.





	A date on Valentine’s

**Author's Note:**

> For you guys, irremediable lovesick puppies…like I am, I wrote this. Enjoy and Happy Valentine’s! 
> 
> I know!!! The title sucks, but bear with me, the muse just left me in that particular moment.
> 
> One tip: Read it till the end.

Liz strode in the dinner in haste, quickly locating the booth where she was waited when the man in it gestured to her.

-I’m so sorry to be late- she said apologetically when she took a seat in the couch- But work took me longer than I hoped-

-Everything okay? - the man next to her asked, covering her hand with his.

-Yeah, just some morron who brought a new case at last hour, and has had us in a run the whole day- she complained.

-THE morron? - the man frowned.

-Yes, you know, with his stupid three-piece suit and fedora he thinks he’s the center of the world, he is so damn infuriating!- she hissed, suddenly glancing up at the waitress who was now placing a cup of coffee in front of her- Who…?-

-I hope you don’t mind I have taken the liberty to order for you…at least the coffee- he interrupted her, smiling kindly at her.  

She looked at him, then at steaming cup, and took a sip, humming pleasantly when she tasted it.

-Exactly how I like it- she grinned at him- You’ve noticed- she said intertwining her fingers with his, and coming closer to lean her head on his shoulder.

-Of course I am darling- he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and she sighed contently, but then she looked at her work clothes.

-Oww, I even hadn’t time to change myself- she groaned- I’m so sorry honey, I even smell weird-

-You’re beautiful as always Elizabeth- he replied, pulling a stray lock behind her ear- and I definitely like your smell – he winked at her.

-Oh, everything is fault of that selfish prick! I can’t even have a properly date lately- she burst again, tapping her fingers on the table in annoyance.

-Should I come and talk to him? Maybe tell him he can’t overload you with work? - the man asked, caressing her back comfortingly.

-What? NO! No, you can’t…- Liz stammered, suddenly nervously- He is somewhat…difficult-

-Then you should change of department, because it’s obvious that man and that work stress you a lot-

-Well, the thing is…I shouldn’t tell you this cause’ it’s classified- she whispered conspiratorially- But the department has a kind of deal with him, where he only deliver cases to us…if he can work directly with me-

The man next to her nodded slowly as if digesting what she had said.

-So, this man _likes_ you? - he said with a look.

-What? No! No, he is…well, he is nice sometimes, and supporting, and he sent me flowers and chocolates this morning, and for my birthday he gave a very expensive bottle of wine, and once he bought me an apartment in the Audrey, but it’s not like that- she rambled, not realizing the widening eyes of her partner.

-Flowers and an apartment? The guy is totally hitting on you! - the man exclaimed leaning back on the couch.

-No! ...well…if that’s the case, you don’t have to worry; I’m not a bit interested on him, or his stupid never-ending stories-

-You’re not? You sure? You haven’t stopped to talk about him since you arrived- he tilted his head, considering her.

-Well…I…-she stuttered, suddenly speechless, a lovely pink blush spreading from her neck up to her cheeks.

After a few seconds of silent contemplation, he smiled, leaning closer to her again, putting his arm around her shoulders and tugging at her to relax and cuddle at his side, where she obliged excitedly.

-Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m not a jealous man- he said to her hair, and suddenly from nowhere, he presented her a beautiful single red rose- Happy Valentine’s Lizzie-

She gasped in wonder, taking the rose carefully to not touch the thorns and sniffing at it.

-Oh, I love it- she responded, pulling back a little, just enough to grab the back of his neck, and pulling him into a kiss, that started chaste then turned heated, when she lapped at his lower lip and he complied opening for her to brush her tongue with his, licking the roof of his mouth. He moaned into her mouth and she pulled back softly, looking adoring at his eyes, now a little glassy and dark- I love YOU Red, Happy Valentine’s for you too- she said brushing her nose with his in a tender motion.

Red beamed, placing both arms around her and hugging her tightly, but she didn’t complain- I love you too Lizzie-

After a while, they disentangled from the hug, her leaning her head over his shoulder and a part of her back over his chest on the couch, while she played with the buttons of his waistcoat. 

-Did you like the place? - she asked, now one of her fingers sneaking at his collar, touching the curly hairs there.

-It’s private, and clean, and makes good coffee…it’s not bad- he replied, kissing at her hair.

-I’m sorry we couldn’t make it to a fancy place, but I was really busy…-she trailed, looking at him- Because of you- she grinned cheeky at him.

-Don’t worry, I would spend a great time even in the desert, only with you as company- he kissed her temple- and again, I’m truly sorry I have given you that case, I didn’t imagine it could take that long-

-It’s okay, you know you own me a whole body massage starting with my feet when we get home- she replied bossy.

-I could start now…if you want to- he said, his voice lower and huskier than usual, as his warm hand caressed her thigh in soothing strokes, lightly sliding up and in, making her shiver in his arms.

-Not here- she gasped stopping his hand, now on the crotch of her pants- We’re in public, and you were the one with the idea of celebrating Valentine’s-

-You’re right- he said, taking a deep breath and calming himself- After all, this is our first Valentine’s-

She remained leaned on him, engulfed in his scent, as he gestured the waitress to come and take their orders, while his other hand stood linked with hers beneath the table.

-“Stupid never-ending stories” _Really_ Lizzie?-he tilted his head trying to look at her, but being impossible from that position.

She didn’t reply, laughing silently at him.

 


End file.
